ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Levin (Reboot)
# Kevin Levin is one of the main antagonists in Season 3 of Ben 10. Appearance Kevin is a thin and scrawny boy with shoulder-length black hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes, wearing a torn black T-shirt and a padlock necklace around his neck, blue jeans and black shoes with red at the bottom. In his debut, he wore an olive green jacket. Kevin wears a brown Omnitrix-type device called the AntiTrix on his left wrist. Kevin's padlock necklace turned out to be a tracker placed by the Forever Knight, which he later destroyed.Franken-Fight Personality Kevin is a bully who seems to enjoy causing other people misery, taking sadistic joy in inflicting pain and suffering. He is also incredibly arrogant, believing himself to be better with the AntiTrix than Ben is with the Omnitrix despite having had it for a far lesser period of time, and is determined to prove this by destroying Ben. Kevin is loathed to believe that he could need help with anything, which caused him to initially reject the Forever Knight's offer of recruitment. Despite his ruthlessness in regards to Ben, Kevin doesn't want to hurt others who aren't involved with their feud. He especially doesn't want to see Gwen getting hurt, as he has a crush on her. He has also shown a willingness to swallow his pride and work together with Ben if need be, displayed in both Franken-Fight and Four by Four. For all his bravado, Kevin is actually quite lonely. Jealousy of Ben having friends and family that he can count on appears to be a driving force behind his hatred of him. History Kevin Levin was one of Ben's bullies, which caused Ben to have a fear of public restrooms, and why he wouldn't eat lunch for three months. Kevin Levin had a strange dream that was showing him something that it wanted him to draw it down. This strange dream had shown him the blueprints that led to his fulfillment of creating the AntiTrix. Kevin is now in constant pursuit of Ben, hoping to destroy him in order to prove his and the AntiTrix's superiority over Ben and the Omnitrix. Intrigued by him and his abilities, the Forever Knight hopes to recruit Kevin to his cause, an offer that Kevin rejects for the longest time before finally giving in and accepting it. Powers and Abilities Kevin seems to be remarkably smart since he was able to build the AntiTrix with home materials.This One Goes to 11 He also added minor modifications that make his alien forms stronger and nastier than Ben's. Equipment Kevin is equipped with a powerful device called the AntiTrix, a makeshift version of the Omnitrix, which can transform him into mutated versions of Ben's aliens. But it does contain alien DNA that Ben hasn't unlocked yet. Weaknesses Since he had recently created the AntiTrix he has less experience than Ben, it makes it difficult for him to fully control his transformations. Furthermore, the alterations he made to the AntiTrix makes his alien transformations unstable and unbalanced. Kevin can be easily emotionally manipulated, as evidenced when Ben called him out for not having anyone to go back to if he fails, which ends up driving him to finally join the Forever Knight.Introducing Kevin 11 He's can easly get angry. Appearances Ben 10 Season 3 *''This One Goes to 11'' (first appearance) *''King of the Castle'' *''Franken-Fight'' *''Which Watch'' *''Buggy Out'' *''Introducing Kevin 11'' *''Four by Four'' *''The Bentathlon'' *''Roundabout: Part 1'' *''Roundabout: Part 2'' Trivia *That kevin combination Albedo and orriginal kevin * This is very similar to Kevin Albedo. Both smart and jealous against ben tenyson * But later like original kev both become Ben's allies =References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Human Males Category:Reboot Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Male Villains Category:Human Villains Category:Reboot Villains Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Main Antagonists Category:Levin Family